


Maman

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Garderobe and Cadenza are Stanley’s Parents, Gen, Humor, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Madame de Garderobe wishes to make up for lost time with her son Stanley





	Maman

A white shirt that was starting to yellow at the edges of the sleeves.

“No!”

A vest with a tear in the lining.

“Trash!”

A pair of breeches with a tear at the knee.

“No!”

A scarf that was unraveling at one end.

“Garb…”

“Maman!” Stanley cried in exasperation, throwing his hands up into the air. He had collected the last of his things from the home he had shared with Tom and Dick, bringing them to the castle where he would now be living after regaining his memories.

Sadly his mother insisted on going through his things. 

“My beautiful boy does not need ugly things! You shall only have the best from now on! The best breeches and the best dresses and best makeup and..!”

“Maman,” Stanley cut in. He sighed as Garderobe looked at him and he shook his head, walking up to her and taking his things back. “I’m fine, maman.”

Garderobe sighed but relented with a nod of her head. “Very well. If my beautiful boy wishes to keep these...things. I suppose you can. They could be used as scrap cloth maybe or…”

“Maman...”

“Or you can wear them,” she sighed. Her son smiled and hugged her tenderly, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. She laughed a little at this, her good mood returning to her. “At least let me get you a new sword.”

“What’s wrong with the one I have now?” Stanley asked. He looked over where his basket-hilted rapier sat in its scabbard. 

“Must you really ask me? The scabbard is old and the blade itself is just not good enough for someone who lives in the palace! I could have Monsieur Cogsworth help with the designing and creation! He is very knowledgeable about rapiers!”

Stanley sighed. He looked back at his mother and he tilted his head down, pressing their foreheads together. “Okay, maman. You may get me a new blade.”

Garderobe laughed brightly, placing her hands on either side of her son’s face. She rubbed their noses together affectionately, drawing a laugh from him. “Beautiful boy,” she cooed, “I will never let anything separate our family again.”

“I know, maman. I won’t either,” Stanley agreed.

“At least I get to design your dresses,” she hummed. “I shall make sure they are the biggest, brightest..!”

“Maman,” Stanley sighed, looking skyward.


End file.
